Thawed
by thegeneratingdead
Summary: {AU} He was supposed to be dead. He was supposed to be rotting on the bottom of some lake in North Carolina. They told him it was a miracle that he was alive, but he didn't believe it. He was out of his time in a world where walkers were only seen as blurbs in history books and even the smallest children he knew once were grandparents. He would have to adjust if he wanted to live.
1. November 23rd, 2077

**Thawed**

November 23rd, 2077

North Carolina, U.S.A.

He had been up for what felt like an entire day. All he did was move that joystick like he would do when he was a kid. Sadly, this wasn't a video game he was playing; because those were actually fun. Moving a camera on the bottom of a lake floor is not what James would find quality entertainment. He was praying his partner, Anne, would wake up soon so they could switch places. His eyeballs were screaming at this point.

Their mission sounded extremely easy on paper; find the corpse of the target so he could receive a proper burial at the capital. Yeah, but of course Alvin wouldn't tell them that there were dozens of bodies already down there. The older man had only given them two articles that they should look for on a corpse; an orange sweater and a machete. Any clothing that would be on a body would surely be destroyed from the weather or the creatures inhabiting the lake. It would just be easier to pick up a random skeleton and just say it was whoever the hell they were looking for. No one would know except for them.

"You wanna switch?" Anne yawned and rubbed her eyes; practically stumbling over to the monitor. He moved his coffee mug out of the way so she wouldn't accidentally spill it everywhere.

"Yeah, here." He moved out and let her sit in the chair. She immediately began to play with the joy stick; causing the camera to spin all over the place. "Can you not do that…"

"Sorry…" She apologized and the camera went back to it's normal spot; gliding across the floor as usual. "Did you find anything?"

"Do decayed walkers count as something? God, if we were going to find this guy we would have found him by now. I'm pretty sure we searched the entire lake!" He ran a hand through his unkempt hair and groaned. "Maybe we should just give up… I mean, Team 2 never found that one guy's body at the trailer park."

"You don't think 'they' found that guy though, do you?" Anne sheepishly asked. "Trailer park, dude?"

"They only found a hat where the corpse should have been." He responded with a sigh. "Just an old, red hat… That was it."

"That's really weird…"

"Yeah."

The two stared at the screen in silence as they came across another skeleton. God, he was so sick of seeing this shit. Where the hell was there guy? _Probably buried underneath dirt or eaten by whatever the hell lived in this godforsaken lake, _he thought as he headed to the couch. For the last three nights they had been staying in a recently completed house right by the water. Even with the fire place going it was still freezing, and he swore he saw some blood stains on the floor. Sleeping on the couch wasn't the most optimal choice, but it was a hell of a lot better than sleeping in a tent outside.

"Hey, James! You might wanna get over here…" He groaned in annoyance at Anne disrupting his soon-to-be slumber. James lazily got off the couch and staggered to the younger girl.

"This better be good, Anne."

"Look at this, James." Her eyes were so wide James thought they would pop out of her skull. Of course, when he saw what was on the monitor, he couldn't blame her.

"Holy shit…"

After three days finding nothing their prayers had been answered. The body of their guy was right there in front of their faces, and in all honesty, they had no idea how to react to it. This was different than the skeletons or rotten corpses they had seen hundreds of times before; no, this was an actual person. This man didn't look like he was decomposing at the bottom of a lake for over seventy years. In fact, he didn't look like he had decomposed at all! He was beaten and bruised, but other than that he looked okay. Anne couldn't help but blush when she zoomed the camera in on his face. Stubble adorned his chin and lower lip; while his wavy, brown hair seemed to be unaffected by the motions of the water. His sweater was still in tact and the machete was lying on the floor.

"How?" Annie let out a shaky breath before trying to gain composure. "This is our guy?"

"Has to be our guy…"

"James, there's a walker gripping his leg." Annie started as she zoomed out to reveal the zombie getting ready to take a bite of his thigh. "This must have dragged him down…"

"Anne, call Alvin and tell him we got his guy." James replied as he walked over to the window; he watched the snow slowly fall outside. "Also, call the other teams over… we're gonna need back up."

_**A/N: Hey, y'all! I'm from tumblr, but I recently decided to get an account on here for one shots and fanfics like this. This was originally an AU of Captain America, so there will definitely be some plot points similar to it, but the story is expanding into it's own. Funfact: Luke's VA, Scott Porter, was one of the top choices to play Cap! **_


	2. November 24th, 2077

**Thawed **

November 24th, 2077

North Carolina, U.S.A.

"Give me some stats, Janice."

"Well, to start, I hope I look this photogenic when I'm dead."

The rest of the teams had arrived in the early hours of the morning; about right after Anne and James pulled the body out of the water. Nobody had believed the duo when they described the state of the corpse, but then again, who would? They had the medic, Janice, look over the body for any reasons why it would be in such good condition. She had been examining it for over two hours, and at this point, everyone was starting to get impatient. Even James couldn't help but get frustrated at how long this process was taking.

"He's engulfed in ice." Janice stated as she tapped at the thick layer of ice covering the corpse. Anne sighed as she saw water drip from the stretcher he was on; James had put even more wood in the fire place. It was almost like an oven in here, but nobody would dare say that to the older man. He would kick their asses. "It's a good thing you fired up the fire place, James. Once this ice melts, I'll be able to do a full autopsy."

"So, what do you think happened to the poor bastard?" One of the rookies, Mike, asked with a sad expression.

"Well, I don't need the ice to melt to see he has a bullet wound in his leg." The medic began as she pointed to the hole in the corpse's leg. "I can also see bruising in his face… Possible broken ribs…"

"This guy's been through some serious shit," Anne stated. "His body may have just given out."

"That's exactly what happened, Anne."

"You think that walker got the chomp on him?" James asked as he pointed to the zombie gripping the man's leg.

"It looks they both froze over before he could get his meal."

"How the hell have they been this frozen for so long?" The leader of Team 2, Jason, crossed his arms. He was skeptical of this whole situation. "This is North Caroline, Janice. The lake would warm up in the spring; there would be no possible way someone could be frozen for nearly seventy years down there."

"Jason, I'm just as confused as you are, but we're going to need the ice to melt before I can get answers." Janice replied with a sigh. She stood up and walked over to the sofa; moving away all the pillows before sitting down. "It'll take a few hours for all that ice to melt completely, so y'all better make yourself comfortable."

The group members were all sitting at the table drinking; talking about their life and their families at home. It made James uncomfortable to join the conversations and laughter. He had never bothered to talk to anybody besides Anne and Janice. This type of chatting seemed almost inappropriate when there was a corpse of a young man in the other room. Besides, he was never much of a social butterfly anyway. He felt more at peace when he was alone and reflecting.

"Hey…" Janice's voice brought him out of his thoughts. She sat beside him on the steps; a small smile forming on her lips. "You not gonna drink with us? Elizabeth was about to tell us the story about how her dad got stuck on the toilet."

"I don't feel like going in there," He began. "It's too loud."

"Or you just don't want to socialize?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to socialize."

"Y'know, they're only trying to lighten the mood. We've all seen some serious shit for the past few days." Janice couldn't help but think back to what she saw at Parker's Run. The sight of that poor girl under the balcony and the woman sitting on the tires. She knew who they were, and it hurt her to think about it. "I saw Alvin's mother right near the museum," She stated as she pulled a cigarette out of her pocket. God, did she need a smoke.

"You did?"

"Yeah, she was all mummified… Shit, that poor guy's gonna be happy we found her." She couldn't help but think of Alvin and his desperation to find his mother; to give her a proper burial spot at the capital. "Also found that girl Sarah. We got most of the old group now…"

"Not all of them," James scoffed at her comment. "You're forgetting about the guy at the trailer park. All Team 2 could find of him was a baseball cap."

"I know where you're getting at, James." She began with a frown. "You think _'they'_ got him."

"Janice, let's be real. _'They' _started snatching bodies the moment it was safe for them too. You know what _'their' _ultimate goal is, hell, everyone knows. A human weapon."

"Seems like you're jumping to conclusions, James." Janice sighed. "That guy's been laying there for seventy years; he was probably moved somewhere or animals got him."

"Janice, you know _'they're'_ a threat to us."

"Of course, I'm not stupid, James!" She gave him a solid glare. "But, I'm starting to get the hunch you think I am."

"I don't think you are!" James snapped. He could hear the cheering and laughter from outside grow silent. "You know _'they're' _a serious threat, but yet you don't take them seriously!"

"I do, but I'm not going to blame them for everything!"

"I-"

"Save it." She coldly responded before making her way back inside. "Forget even trying to talk to you. Have fun freezing your ass off!"

"I will." He huffed before crossing his arms.

_**A/N: Looks like Janice and James have some serious sexual tension, AJ's on a quest to find the cabin group's bodies and give them a burial, and everyone's partying hard inside with's Luke's corpse. But, wait! Where the hell is Nick? Who the hell is 'they'? Well, y'all have to read on to find out! **_


	3. November 25th, 2077 1:00 AM

**Thawed**

November 25th, 2077

_1:00 AM._

James came in a few hours after everyone went to bed. After his argument with Janice, he didn't need to face the awkward stares from anyone else. Everyone knew they were arguing and it would cause unneeded tension. Several of the team members were in sleeping bags on the floor, but they looked uncomfortable compared to the lucky ones who got the sofa bed. You had to act fast if you wanted to get the good stuff; back when he was a kid the good stuff was surviving. Funny how much things change in a few years. God, he had to have been tired if he was thinking about shit like that. He sighed when he saw the only empty sleeping bag on the floor; a note was laying on top of the covers.

_Dear James, _

_Seeing as you were too busy being a loner jackass outside, you missed out on the couch. Y'know the saying; "first come, first served!"_

_Janice ;)_

_Wow, real mature, Janice, _he thought. He ripped the note up before getting into the bag. The floor was freezing and hard; no matter what position he was in, nothing could make him comfortable. James couldn't help but sigh when he heard the loud snoring of Mike. At least that guy found the sleeping bags comfortable. A smirk came on his face as he saw drool pool out of the younger man's face. _He looks so cherubic… _James laughed to himself at that sarcastic thought before trying to fall asleep.

After an hour of tossing and turning, James had given up all hope of sleeping. Not only was he still freezing, but the noises of the house made it impossible to rest. The creaking of the floor boards made him paranoid; which made him feel stupid, as nothing could hurt him. Of course, the only thing that could harm him would be if someone fell off the bed and landed on him. Which started to look like a possibility when he saw how many people were crammed on it. James looked up at the wooden ceiling and began to think to himself; about his life, career, family, and other stuff. It was a habit of his to reflect at night; being so tired was starting to get to him.

A loud thump disrupted his thoughts. He sighed and rolled his eyes; a chuckle escaped his lips. _Looks like some poor bastard finally fell off the bed_, he thought to himself. A few minutes, a weak groan came into earshot, which made James think whoever fell off probably felt the impact of the hardwood floor. The moaning began to grow louder and it seemed like the person was coming his way. _What the hell are they doing?_ He thought to himself as he saw them crawl into his view. It was too dark to get a good look at the guy, but it seemed like he was hurt. Janice would have to look at him in the morning.

He sighed and sat up, he needed to see who this guy was. _Watch it be that asshole Jason. _"Hey, you okay?" He whispered softly; not wanting to wake anyone else up.

Whoever the hell this was seemed to be extremely disoriented. They shambled a little bit more; desperately trying to pinpoint the source of his voice was coming from. It almost made James uneasy to see how out of it they were. "Jason?"

That's when they looked up at him; James held back a scream when their eyes met. Milky white eyes gazed back into his light green ones; a small moan escaped it's lips and it quickly attempted to maneuver to him. Flashbacks of him as a child with his parents came into his mind, horrible flashbacks that he buried in the depths of his mind. That was no man in front of him; not anymore. That was something nobody had seen for over thirty years. He gasped when the thing lunged at him; he could finally see their decomposing skin, which was stained in crusty blood. Their yellow, rotten teeth tried to take a bite out of his neck. He was being attacked by a walker.

_**A/N: Cue this chapter involve James thinking about 'stuff and thangs' about his life. Poor guy can't get a break can he? Oh well, tune in next time to see if James can not become an "all you eat buffet" for that walker. Wonder where that walker came from anyway…? Hmmm… **_


	4. 3:10 AM

**Thawed**

November 25th, 2077

3:10 AM

He was in for the fight of his life, but he didn't know if he was going to win. Exhaustion was beginning to overtake him, and his opponent certainly wasn't going to tire itself out. The weapons were on the table, but with the walker on top of him, his only option was to scream. The zombified corpse let out another groan as James used some of the last of his remaining energy to kick it against the coffee table. The sound of the impact made Mike stir slightly.

"Help!" The walker definitely was putting up a good fight as it gripped his leg. James let out a startled cry as he was turned over on his stomach; getting dragged over to the lurker. The walker began to crawl on his back; it's decomposing fingers brushed against his arms. James could hear it's jaw crack as it opened it's mouth; surely preparing to take a chunk out of his neck. It may have sounded pathetic, but he began to silently cry. He was going to die. He was going to be bit by a fucking walker and devoured. Just when things started to get normal; another apocalypse would be imminent. _'They'_ would win after all. "Help me, please…?"

His last plead sounded pathetic coming out of his mouth. He saw himself as a strong, tough man, but here he was sobbing like a small child. He was about to be devoured like his parents were; what a terrible way to die. He just when he closed his eyes and tried to accept his faith; something whizzed by his ear and hit the walker. It let's out a slurred groan before loud thuds of something metallic shut it up for good. James slowly opened his eyes and let out a small whimper.

Anne was standing over the now silent corpse with a metal baseball bat in her hand; blood dripped off the end and covered her clothes. The lurker's face was completely smashed in and had probably stained the floor. James couldn't help but gag when he saw the scene before him. In a matter of seconds, Mike and Janice were lifting him up and examining him.

"Are you okay?" Janice asked frantically as she inspected his body for bite marks. "Did it bite you? Be honest with me, James."

He griped his chest and tried to take slow, deep breathes. She wouldn't get any answers with him hyperventilating. After a few minutes, he calms down enough to answer the medic. "N-no, but if it weren't for Annie, it would have gotten my neck."

"Where the hell did that thing come from?" Jason asked with a look similar to a deer in head-lights; he was terrified. "Is this another outbreak? Maybe we should tell Alvin-"

"No," Janice began as she knelt down to the mashed up walker. She scrunched her face up as the smell hit her nostrils, but also due to the familiarity of the corpse. "This is impossible…"

Mike, who had just finished inspecting James for hidden bite wounds, stopped and whipped his head around. "What's impossible?"

"Jason, I want you to check the bodies in the other room." Her voice was stern, but had a hint of fear to it. Jason's expression went from terrified to clearly confused.

"Why?"

"Just fucking do it!"

He scurried to the living room; they could hear him mumble and curse under his breath. Anne put the bat away and plopped down onto the sofa bed; running her hands through her hair. The only who was still sleeping was Elizabeth, but she was always a heavy sleeper. After a few minutes, Jason staggered back to the group, pure panic was etched onto his face.

"You know the walker who nabbed the guy's leg?"

"Yeah…?"

"It's gone…"

Her suspicion was true, but how? How did this lurker reanimate after being trapped in ice for seventy years? Just as James and Mike attempted to remove the corpse, Jason began to talk again. He seemed more troubled now.

"There's something else… Uh…"

"Spit it out, Jason."

"That guy you found in the ice? Yeah, he's breathing…"

The room went silent immediately. All eyes turned to Jason with a mixture of disgust, fear, and suspicion. That was impossible and everyone knew it. That guy was deader than a doornail. Maybe the events of tonight and the lack of sleep were effecting Jason, but he looked dead serious when he uttered those words.

"What do you mean he's breathing?" Anne began as she put her hands on her hips; she was so tired of this shit. "He can't be, Jason. You saw him; he's dead."

"I saw and heard him breathing!" He snapped. "Guys, I'm not lying!"

Mike went over and picked his gun off of the coffee table. He cocked it back and frowned at the other man. "Maybe he's turnin'… Y'all know he wasn't vaccinated."

"If he's turning, we need to get to him fast." James began, now fully composed. "We were lucky that no one got hurt, but we shouldn't try pushing our luck."

They slowly made their way over to the living room; all of them had weapons in their hands. It was Janice who went over to the stretcher first; her heart seemed like it was ready to beat out of her chest. She hesitated when she got a good glance at the corpse; he looked different.

His once pale, blue skin was now a fleshy pinkish color; only his lips and the tips of his fingers remained azure. She inspected his body for bite marks, but found none. The walker must have rolled off the stretcher immediately after reanimating. After deciding it was safe for her to get closer to the body, she laid her head on his chest. She jumped back when she heard it. It was faint, but if you concentrated hard enough, you could hear it. A heartbeat.

"Janice?" Anne nervously started. "Janice, you-"

She was cut off immediately by the sound of cloth being ripped. Janice tore off his shirt and pants leaving the corpse completely nude; the team cringed. She rushed around desperately; pulling blankets off the sofa bed and a sleeping bag from the floor. The team watched in confusion as she tried to put the carcass into the sleeping bag. "Don't just stand here, help me!" Janice cried. "He's got severe hypothermia!"

"Well, seeing as he's been frozen in ice for seventy years, I would say hypothermia is the least of his problems." James replied and crossed his arms. He was starting to think Janice had lost his mind or she was pulling their leg. "Is there a reason why you're trying to put a dead, naked body into one of our sleeping bags?"

He was answered with a glare from the medic, who had managed to finally get the younger man zipped up into the bag. "He's alive! Somebody needs to call Alvin and tell him to send over a medical chopper, now!"

"I came out here to retrieve a frozen, dead guy… Not a frozen, living one."

_**A/N: HE LIVES! Oh boy, things are real now. I'm also too excited to write about Wellington, who Alvin is and go into his family, and who 'They' are. Also, we'll definitely be seeing some other survivors from the game, but the feels will be strong with that one. **_


	5. 10:30 PM

**Thawed **

November 25th, 2077

10:30 PM

Everett Memorial Hospital

Wellington, Ohio

He raced through the hallways of the ICU. His suit was disheveled and he was quickly beginning to tire, but he kept running. He pushed several nurses and doctors out of the way in a desperate attempt to reach his destination; they only stopped and stared. He had ended his meeting with Alexandria early due to the news he had received. They were two major sister cities, and this agreement would have allowed their militaries to assist each other if a terrorist attack were to occur. He was lucky that the diplomat from Washington agreed to postpone the final decision until next month, but they were clearly displeased with him.

He had asked them to find the bodies of his parents' old group so they could be buried in the capital. It was an idea that he had formed for years; he had just needed the city council to approve of it. Thankfully, after much persistence, they finally agreed. Over the past five years he also recovered bodies of his sister's group; that took much longer though. His teams had scoured Georgia, Kentucky, North Carolina and South Carolina to find the corpses of the people they loved. All of them had been found and buried in the catacombs; except for one.

His sister said his name was Nick. A deeply troubled man who often didn't think with his head before making decisions. She always told him he was a good man who just couldn't handle the situation he was thrown in, and he felt sorry for the poor man. Even if he made poor decisions, he died a hero in the end. Trying to save the life of a girl who lost her life anyway is a hero's death in his opinion. He couldn't help but feel depressed when they couldn't find his body, but unlike the others, he didn't think it was due to 'them'. The corpse probably decomposed and was moved by animals to the point it couldn't be found. At least they had found his hat. They would bury that next to his uncle, Peter. He was just happy he had the bodies of his parents. It was closure for him to know they would be safe, and one day their son would be buried beside them. He wasn't getting any younger.

"Sir?" He's brought out of his thoughts by a young woman sitting in the hall. Her eyes are full of concern and she looks like she hasn't slept in days; Janice. "Sir, you're heading into the maternity ward."

He sees the nurses glaring at him through the door he was about to burst into; one of them holding a newborn in his arms. The older man rubs the back of his neck and chuckles; he's embarrassed. "Oh, well…Yes, I suppose I was."

"You're thinking about them aren't you?"

"Who?"

"Your parents and the rest of that old group," Janice began with a sigh. She ran a hand through her messy hair and frowned. "You've been obsessed with them ever since you planned this out."

"I want Clementine to be happy and buried with her group when that time comes." He replied and sat down next to the younger woman. "It's the least I could do for her after all she's done for me."

It was true that Clementine, once the mayor of Wellington, was now in failing health. That tough old woman had survived the apocalypse, getting shot, beaten, and a small war, but cancer would be what put her down. She had raised him since he was a baby; she was a mother, mentor, and sister to him. She had chosen him as her successor once she was seen as too weak or old. He had been the mayor of the city for about six years, and he tried so hard to be like her, but it was not an easy task. Ensuring the safety of a million people while trying to keep an eye on a terrorist group is difficult. He had no idea what he would do when she finally passed. It was something he didn't like to think about, but she was deteriorating quickly.

Janice nodded in understatement, "Look, I understand Alvin, I really do. I know how long you've been looking for your parents as well." She frowns and runs her hand through her hair again. "But, he's not going to give you any answers."

"That man knew my parents for over a year," Alvin began sadly. "I don't remember my mother and my father died before I was born. Clementine said he died a hero's death, but she never knew them like he did. I think I have the right to know what they were like…" He frowns and the wrinkles on his aging face grow deeper. "And if they would be proud of me."

"I'm sure they are," Janice replied. "I'm sure they're smiling over you right now, Alvin."

"How is he?" He changes the subject and stares at the door to the operating room across from the maternity ward. Janice taps her foot and shakes her head; her face is grim.

"How do I even make this sound positive?"

"Just tell me, Janice."

"Alright," she began with a sigh. "His ribs are broken, he's got a bullet wound to his leg, severe hypothermia, and had no oxygen to the brain for almost seventy years."

"So?" Alvin asked; his voice was full of concern and worry.

"So, even if he lives through this operation, without any oxygen to the brain he'll essentially be a vegetable."

"And if he by some miracle is still normal mentally?" Alvin frowns and darts his eyes nervously. "Like, for some reason, he's not brain damaged?"

"He'll need months of physical therapy," She stated. "He hasn't moved his limbs for years; they'll be like paper. This isn't like the comic books, sir. He'll need a lot of TLC if he's going to recover; emphasis on if."

Alvin rubbed his temples and exhaled. Knowing that one of the members of his parents' old group was still alive, barely, and may not live the night was a devastating loss. If he was brain damaged and in a vegetative state, he supposed the right thing to do would be to put the poor boy down. Odd, that man was alive before he was born, and yet he was calling him boy. Then again, he was nearly seventy, and Luke was still physically in his twenties. If the younger man wasn't brain damaged, he would need a place to stay while he attended therapy. He could live with his family, but Alvin would need to discuss that with his wife, Aiko. She would probably be fine with it knowing her loving nature, but the grandchildren would be a different story. Especially Sarah, but he was sure he could convince her. Maybe he was planning too ahead, but these steps had to be set in place just in case.

"Can you call my wife and tell her I'm going to be staying the night here?" He finally asked the youthful medic. "I don't need her worrying about where I am."

"Of course, sir." She nodded and stood up; making her way to the elevator. "Alvin."

"Yeah?"

"Don't get your hopes up."

He closed his eyes in defeat and nodded. He had learned from life experiences to never get his hopes up, and he certainly wasn't going to get too hopeful now; especially after what Janice told him. "I won't, Janice. Go home and be with your family; you've worked hard enough these past few days. You deserve a nice, long break."

She smiled and thanked him as the elevator doors closed. He was the only one in the waiting room. Alvin dug through his pocket and took out a locket; his hands shook as he opened it up. Each side held pictures of smiling people. One had a dirty, older photo of a couple at a party; his parents. He sadly smiled at the photo and rubbed his thumb against the side of metal of the pendant. He looked at the other photo and frowned; tears began to form in his eyes.

The snapshot was of a much younger Alvin supporting a toddler girl on a spring horse at a playground. The little girl is giving the camera a toothy grin and is kicking her legs out; a cowgirl hat is on her head and she's wearing overalls under her pink shirt. Wild curly hair poked out of her hat and was held back with a pony tail. Alvin is smiling at the girl; squinting due to the bright sun. He was wearing a red t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"Today would have been your thirty-seventh birthday, honey." He whimpered as he wiped his eyes. "You were just ten years older than Luke is…" He can't hold back the tears anymore and they flow freely; he let out a small sob. "Mommy and I miss you and Patrick… You're babies do too… Little Rebecca is turning four soon…"

Several people walked by and stared at him; not knowing whether to comfort him or move on. Thankfully, they decided to continue their business, leaving the older man in his thoughts. "Peter's a good boy… He made the honor society… Top of his class, baby girl." He put his hand to his mouth and began to cry silently. "I've tried with Sarah, baby bear. I'm scared for her… She hasn't been the same since you… Since you left us. She's been drinking… Hanging with the wrong crowd… Failing school… I'm scared for her. She needs you… She misses you… They all do…"

He looked up and stared back at the door to the OR; the light on the door is still red. "I know you're up there with Grandma and Grandpa… Their friend needs help, boo-boo… He's hurt real bad… Please, keep him going… Tell Grandma and Grandpa to keep him going… Please, I'm begging you… I can't lose somebody else… Please?" He slowly put the locket away and continued to quietly cry until he fell asleep.

_**A/N: I'm not gonna lie… I cried writing the end. Who doesn't wanna just give Alvin a hug? Poor guy lost his parents and daughter… God, he has grandkids… He's not a baby anymore. And Clem-Clem… I'm a monster, I know. Prayer circle for Luke right now, guys. He needs all the TLC ;_;**_


	6. December 7th, 2077

**Thawed **

December 7th, 2077

Everett Memorial Hospital

Wellington, Ohio

"I'm pulling the plug, Janice." The words that came out of James' mouth made her expression turn to disdain. She turned to see him leaning against the wall, a frown plastered on his face. Janice exhaled and rubbed her temples. Why did she think bringing him along would be a good idea? At first it was out of loneliness, but over the past few days, comments like this had become more frequent. Still, she did enjoy his presence when she checked up on Luke, even if James could be a total ass sometimes.

Where could she even begin with Luke? It was a miracle he had survived the surgery, but his leg had to be amputated. According to the head surgeon, due to the lack of care and the being exposed to infected water, it had become severely contaminated. It was a tough decision for them to make, but Alvin had brushed it off with the idea of giving him an artificial limb.

Alvin had a serious case of denial. It was almost heartbreaking to see him so positive about that state of the formerly frozen man. Even with the extremely real prospect of brain damage, Alvin still beamed when he came in to visit him, and every time he was disappointed when Luke did nothing. Even his wife, Aiko, had called her over concerns of her husband's well being. It almost seemed cruel to keep this poor man alive when he could do nothing, but heads would roll if they unplugged him. Alvin would certainly not approve of it.

"I'm going to pull the plug Janice," James said again, he was even more irritated.

"Alvin will kill you-"

"I don't give a rat's ass what Alvin thinks."

"You should," she frowned. "He's kinda your boss and the mayor of this city."

"This is ridiculous; we're keeping a fucking vegetable on life support." He slowly made his way to the bedside and stared down at the unconscious younger man. His chest slowly rose and fell and were so faint you would have to squint to notice. IV's and monitor straps covered his body; bandages were wrapped around his head, chest, and the stump of his leg. "He's never gonna wake up!"

"You think I don't know that, shitlord." She sassed as she made her way beside her companion. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw the fit tone of the patient. All that running and fighting gave him a muscular build that seemed to compliment his attractive face. "I bet he made a lot of ladies happy back then."

She looked away as she saw James get flustered; it took a few seconds for her comment to sink in. "Janice, what the actual fuck?"

"He's gorgeous and you know it!"

"I ain't into guys, Janice, especially not immobile ones!"

"At least acknowledge his beauty, James!"

"Hey, if you're into fucking basically dead guys, go right ahead! Just keep me out of your creepy ass fetishes…"

"James," she laughed, "I was just joking. Besides, I think sex were the least of his concerns."

"I don't know who would want to screw him with that lame ass caterpillar mustache." He replied with a completely straight face. Janice began to laugh hysterically to the point she snorted a few times; even James let out a smirk. "C'mon, that mustache is lame and you know it."

"In an apocalypse I'm going to assume people get desperate. The human race was pretty desperate; I don't think people considered facial hair a turnoff when it came to baby making."

"If I had a razor on me I would give this sonuvabitch a quick makeover."

"Makeover? What are you, A teenage girl?" Janice chuckled as she sat down in one of the chairs; her legs crossed. It was fun when James wasn't his usual serious self and showed he was actually human. "Like, you're at a slumber party or something!"

James went into a feminine pose and began to prance around the room. "Lucas, It's time for a make-over! Isn't 'Boyz Rule The World' just so cute? I think Jizzy-Swag is the hottest one! Let me do your hair and then we can talk about how hot the football team is!" He lisped and turned to see Janice cackling at his display. He couldn't help but chuckle at how ridiculous her laugh sounded; she was the only person he would ever show this side too.

"Y-Y'know what's sad?" She started as she tried to catch her breath. "I actually knew girls like this in high school!"

James burst out laughing at that comment and leaned on the chair she sat in. He wiped his eyes and turned to see Luke frown; it was probably just a muscle twitch. He smirked and made his way back to bedside, kneeling next to the wires of monitors. He chuckled as he saw Janice clutch her stomach and snort.

"Don't you dare!"

"I'm gonna do it!" He joked and waved his hand over to one of the wires. "Oh no, my hand is making it's way over to the cord!"

"Alvin's feeling a great disturbance in the force right now!"

"Watch him just burst in, like, right now and kick my ass," He laughed as his hand got closer.

"Just him going _Street Fighter_ on you in the hospital room!"

"Give Lucas here some pompoms so he can be the cheerleader."

"And you can use his arms like a marionette!" She giggled at her own joke and shook her head. Alvin would not approve of this behavior. "Give him a kazoo and watch a musical masterpiece unfold."

"Hah!" James laughed before standing up. "What a fucking flake…"

It was strange watching Janice's face turn from a grin into a look of pure terror, but James thought it was part of the joke. He crossed his arms and snickered; she frantically looked around the room. "Okay, Janice, I'm not getting this one. Am I supposed to be laughing at your facial expression? Or am I supposed to be laughing at the fact you're horrified at him-"

He turned around to get a glance at Luke, but in a second felt something very hard hit him right in the jaw. It was a fist. After being dazed on the ground for a few seconds, he looked up at Janice to see her gaping at him like a fish. He gazed at the bed to see a sight that made him gape as well. There was Luke, who should've been very dead, cradling his hand and giving them a look of pure hatred and fear. Well, he wasn't a vegetable at least.

**A/N: Look at these two baby nerds… James, this is what you get when you goof in the hospital. Also, LUKE IS BACK! Celebrate! Could this be the start of a new ship? I don't know, but these two are cute together… What would their ship name be? Janes? Jamice?**


	7. 9:30 PM

**Thawed**

December 7th, 2077

9:30 PM

Everett Memorial Hospital

Wellington, Ohio

He groaned and held his fist as the two figures before him stood up. The man shook off his shocked stupor while the woman inched towards the phone on the wall. She smiled and attempted to make small talk with him, but Luke wouldn't respond. The man, James, according to the woman's semi-panicked whispers to her partner, was going to hold him down. Oh god, he had to get out of there. He had to find his group and Clementine. Was she even okay?

Luke looked down at the IV's in his arm and back up at the older man. James was slowly making his way over as the woman practically screamed into the phone; they were going to hurt him. Had these people held his group captive too? Was Clementine here somewhere? He had to find her.

"Don't do it, buddy!" James cried as Luke began to rip the IV's out. Blood began to burst out everywhere, but he was free. "Janice!"

He struggled to get out of the bed, his limbs felt weak and his ribs were still achingly sore, but he did it. His footing felt uneven, and his right leg wouldn't move. Why wouldn't his right leg move? He hit the ground with a crash as medical tools flew across the room. He had to find a weapon. Blood soaked the tiled floor as Luke attempted to crawl away from his soon to be attacker.

"Stop!"

"Security!"

His foot kicked away James' hands away, but his other would do nothing. He slowly looked back to see a stump wrapped in bandages where his leg had once been. What did they do to him? What the hell had they done?! Pure panic set in as he looked up at the man and woman in horror; the room was beginning to spin.

"What the hell have you done?!" He screeched in agony, making James jumped back. "Where's my leg? Where the fuck is my leg?!"

"Stop squirming," the woman, Janice cried. "You're making the blood loss worse!"

"Where's my group?! What the hell have you done to them?!"

"We did nothing to them, asshole!" James snapped as he tried to hold the wounded man down; he was greeted with another punch to the jaw. "Calm down now!"

"I swear to god if you hurt the little girl and the baby… I'll… I'll kill you both!"

"We did nothing to them! The children are fine!"

Luke's vision was beginning to fade, but he was still giving James a good fight. Clementine and AJ were somewhere in this place and he was going to find them; he owed this to Rebecca and the little girl. "Where are they?!"

"We'll get them!" Janice desperately lied as Luke kicked the other man in the face. "Just stop!"

Luke weakly squirmed away to the doorway; a desperate attempt to escape before he blacked out. James stood up and jumped on him, by now, he was far too weak to put up a struggle. Loud footsteps echoed in the hall and he weakly looked up as a new figure burst in. He knew this hefty African American man, but how could he be here? Maybe he was hallucinating, but the figure before him should've been dead.

The older African American male put his hand to his mouth and his eyes widened. A blood trial from the bed to the doorway stained the ground and James was a bruised mess as he held onto the younger man. Janice desperately searched through the cabinets for gauze as Luke gave the older man in front of him a pleading look. Luke reached his bloody hand out to him and gave him a pleading look. Everything was beginning to fade and blur.

"Alvin…"

Then, he was greeted by nothing but darkness.

**A/N: Wow, this was a short ass chapter. Omid would call James and Luke's brawl a cripple fight for sure. Also, Luke's being a dum-dum by ripping his IV's out… Sorry bro, it isn't like the movies. And, AJ coming in like in like the scene in Community at the end**

**Yep, have fun Luke.**


	8. December 8th, 2077 8:30 AM

**Thawed**

December 8th, 2077

8:30 AM

Everett Memorial Hospital

Wellington, Ohio

He came to slowly; his vision still blurry and blinded by the bright light of the morning. His body felt weak and he wanted to vomit, but he shook it off. The sheets of his bed and the floor were clean; the only sign of the small brawl were the wrappings where the IV's had once been. Note to self; don't rip IV's out again. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

He would have to find Clementine and AJ, but where would he start to find them? Those crazy son of bitches could've put them anywhere in the hospital, and who knows what they did to them? If his leg had gotten the axe, he didn't even want to think about what they could've done to them. His leg… A sense of sadness came over him as he thought about his departed limb. How was he going to survive out there with out his leg? How did he even survive that lake at all?

"Luke?"

His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle, deep voice. He glanced over to see a pair of concerned brown eyes staring back at him. Luke had honestly thought he had been hallucinating when he saw Alvin, but there was no denying it. He was staring face to face to his former companion; the only difference between Alvin and this man was the latter's unkempt suit and tie. What the hell was this?

His words came out slurred, but that was most likely due to the heavy amount of pain killers in his body. Probably was an attempt to make sure he didn't run off again. "Alvin?"

The older man gave him a tired smile and held his hand; what the hell was going on? " I'm glad you're okay, Luke. You scared all of us."

"Where am I?"

"In a safe place,son. No one is going to hurt you-"

"Tell that asshole James that."

"James was only trying to hold you down, son," The elderly man replied. "You were acting like a mad man."

"I was scared," Luke glared at him. "And none of you were telling me jack shit."

" You were the one who started to fight first," 'Alvin' said. "If you hadn't have ripped out your IV's and tried to fight my agent, none of this wouldn't have happened."

"Who the hell are you?" Luke started as he looked the other man down. "Where am I?"

"You're in Wellington, son."

"Wellington? How did I get all the way up there?"

"James found you right before you drowned. He went in after you and got the walker off of you. You were in pretty bad shape, so we brought you up here for medical treatment."

"Kinda a long ass time to get from North Carolina to Michigan, huh?"

"We got you here in just a few hours,actually." 'Alvin' gave him a grin. "We got the technology for it."

Luke frowned and rubbed his chin in thought; was Wellington this advanced? The only way they could've gotten him there in just a few hours was a helicopter, but there was no way that was accessible. He needed to start asking this man about his group and there whereabouts. Knowing Kenny and his determination to get there, maybe all of them were here , he would interrogate him on his leg, but his group was far more important. "Have you seen a little girl named Clementine and a newborn baby?"

The question seems to take the older man off guard as he awkwardly shifts in his chair for a second. "Yes."

"Where are they?"

"They're somewhere safe."

"I won't feel comfortable with that until you tell me," Luke replied as he sat up.

"I can assure you they're safe."

"How the fuck do you know they're both okay? You could be lying to me and they could be dead!"

"I'm not lying-"

"Really? I've been through enough bullshit to believe you, man." He crossed his arms and began to search the room for his machete. "You better tell me who fuck you are and what you've done to them before I-"

Strong arms held him down and Luke looked up to see Alvin was the one pinning him. His gentle demeanor had changed into a grimace, like a father would have when he disciplined his children. A closer inspection of him made him seem even more familiar, but he still couldn't recognize this man. "Lucas, listen to me when I say this; they're both fine."

"I won't believe it until I see it, old man."

Alvin glared at him as he pulled out a dirty green blanket out of his bag. He knew that blanket, that was AJ's, so why did this clown have it? Alvin folded the cloth, which was practically rags, and lifted it up. "This is my baby blanket."

"Where the hell did you get-"

"I was swaddled in this blanket and carried by my sister all the way to this sister was a good woman, Lucas, she still is, but she's fading. Cancer's a bitch, Luke, but she's still the fighter I know and love. The fighter you know…"

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Saying?!"

"Luke, I know they're fine, and you wanna know why?"

"W-Why?"

"Because I was that baby."

**A/N: Wow, such a shocker, right guys? Luke, stop being a sassy asshole to AJ. Besides, James is going to want to beat the shit out of you for what you did to him. How is he going to ask out Janice now with a broken nose and a black eye? Also, two chapters in a span of a few hours, that's a present for y'all.**


	9. 8:40

Thawed

8:40 AM

Everett Memorial Hospital

Wellington, Ohio

"You gotta be in your seventies…"

"Yes, and?"

"There's no way you're that baby."

"It's called aging, son."

"Bullshit, you're telling me I've been dead for seventy something years?!"

Alvin sighed and rubbed his temples; this would be harder to explain than he anticipated. Then again, this was almost unbelievable. Seeing Luke's glare on the rags in his hand made the older man almost uneasily; he wasn't a threat, but if he were to do anything aggressive, James was outside in the hallway. "Lucas, please, at least try to listen to me…"

"All I'm hearin' is bullshit!"

"I know it sounds unbelievable but I'm telling the truth."

"Give me proof, 'AJ'." The younger man said in almost a mocking tone. Alvin frowned and began to dig through his bag; this could be the one thing that could convince Luke. He smiled when he pulled the large leather scrapbook out and laid it on his lap. "What's that?"

"A book of our memories…"

"Our memories?" Luke asked as he peered his head over to get a peak at the book.

Alvin smiled at his curiosity as he opened the old scrapbook; nostalgia began to consume him as childhood memories came into view. Newspaper articles, fabrics, drawings, short stories, and photographs scattered every page. He pointed to a black and white photograph of Clementine holding a tiny green bundle; her jacket stained with blood as she sat on the curb of a street. "This was taken when we got into the city. She was waiting for our ID's and keys the house we would stay at for a few years."

Luke's eyes widened at the photograph he reached out to touch the old photo; his finger's traced the once young girl's face. Alvin turned the page again and chuckled at another monochrome picture; a now toddler AJ was sheepishly smiling at the camera, crumbs covered his face and overalls. "That's you?"

"Yep," Alvin laughed and beamed. "Clementine had baked cookies for her friend's birthday, and I decided to take a few thinking she wouldn't notice, but that girl was sharp as a tack."

Even Luke couldn't help but let out a small smile and pointed at the next picture; a teenage Clementine dragging a now six year old AJ out the door. The small boy had a look of pure displeasure on his face as he held onto the doorway. "And this one?"

"First day of school. I almost hated everyone there… Well, not everyone." He started as he turned the page again and pointed at a another snapshot; a deep blush spread across his face. The image was small and faded, but a heart had been drawn around it, A + A had been drawn inside. It had to have been taken on the same day, as AJ was wearing the same outfit of a striped t-shirt and overalls, but instead of a furious expression, he gave a toothy grin to the camera. His hands interlocked with a young Asian girl's who also shared his expression of pure joy. She wore a cute pink dress, tights, and Mary Jane's; her hair was held back in two high pigtails. "That's my wife and I."

"Oh…" Luke quizzically examined the old photo, "You two childhood sweet hearts?"

"Yep," Alvin beamed, "we were official in high school and got married as soon as we got out of college. I'm still crazy about her though and it's been sixty some years…" He turned the page and pointed to a now technicolor picture of the now teenaged couple getting ready for prom. An adult Clementine was helping the teenaged boy fix his tie; her trademark baseball cap still rested on her head. "This is us in high school."

Alvin had gone on about his wife for at least ten minutes before turning the page; it was hard for Luke to not be bored, but he couldn't help but smile as he realized the older man was just like his father. Alvin's smile dropped like an anchor however when he saw the next photo; his expression turned to that of pure melancholy. "Alvin?"

"Oh, yes… Sorry about that, son." He sighed as he stared down at the old photograph. "That was the first time I held my daughter…" He pointed to a thirty something version of himself nervously holding a pink bundle as a now graying Clementine assisted him. "My wife, Aiko, took this one…"

"Did something happen to her?" Luke finally asked after a few minutes of silence. "You… Uh… You don't have to tell me-"

"She was murdered."

"Oh god, Alvin, I'm so sorry…"

"He killed her."

"He?"

"You don't need to know about them or him." Alvin muttered as he turned the page again. "The longer you don't know the better off you'll be… The safer and happier you'll be."

Luke frowned and rested his hand on Alvin's shoulder. "I'm sorry for asking, man. I'm sorry for your lost…" He smiled when Alvin gripped his hand back.

"It's fine, son…" The older man turned more pages until he was at the end of the book. "I figured you would want to see where we are now instead of going through the boring stuff." A much newer picture was featured directly on the page; scribbles and doodles of a young child were scattered on the pink paper. "My granddaughter wanted to help with the scrapbook."

Luke pointed at the image and looked up at Alvin for a response. Alvin and a much older Aiko beamed into the camera as they wrapped their arms around three children; two teenagers and a small girl. The oldest child, a teenage girl with curly light brown hair tied back with a ponytail, had a frown plastered onto her face. She wore a crop top, suspenders which attached to her shorts, and bright pink sneakers. The teenager looked so much Rebecca it almost took Luke back a little. "This is my granddaughter Sarah."

"She looks like Rebecca… Judging by her expression she's got a temper like her too." Luke laughed as he glanced at the girl's frown.

"Oh trust me, she does." Alvin let out a chuckle and smiled. "She gives us a run for our money constantly."

Luke glanced at the younger boy besides Sarah and raised his eyebrows. He had shaved black hair and glasses containing his large brown eyes, he was sheepishly smiling while looking at his sister. He wore a blue vest, a tie, khakis, and dress shoes. This boy looked like Alvin even more so than his son did. "He looks just like Alvin Sr."

"That's Peter and judging by pictures of my dad, you're right." Alvin grinned and pointed at his grandson. "He's my proud and joy… They all are, but he's on the student council, Honor's Society, and is number one in his class."

Luke finally looked at the last child besides her brother; he almost burst out into laughter at the sight of her. A small girl, no younger than three, had practically jumped into the picture. Her eyes were squinted shut as she gave a large toothless grin. She wore her curly brown hair with no hair ties, only a blue headband seemed to be an attempt in keeping it under control. She wore pink overalls with a white t-shirt underneath, on her feet were light up sneakers. Wrapped around her neck though was a red blanket and seemed to act like a cape. "She seems like a character," he chuckled.

"She's the baby and she's something else." Alvin sighed before letting out a hearty laugh. "She's really into superheroes right now…"

"Missed her princess phase, huh?" Luke smirked and Alvin let laughed again.

"She hates princesses so, yes." The older man pointed at the red cape around the girl's neck. "Becky thinks she's a superhero herself, y'know? She calls herself Captain Purple and is the protector of the universe."

"That is actually adorable," Luke beamed. "So, are the walkers gone or somethin'?"

Alvin closed the book and put it back in his bag. "Hasn't been a walker sighting in over thirty years. France came out with a cure and distributed all over the world, so there's no way they can ever come back. Clementine helped get it over here to America."

"W-Wow… It's over?"

"Yes, son. It's all over…"

Luke looked down and sighed; he honestly couldn't believe this was happening, but there was no denying it now. "Alvin?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"I believe you…"

_**A/N: Yay, more of AJ and Clementine's life after they got into Wellington! Aren't his grandchildren super adorable! Also, him and his daughter totally named them all after the cabin group members, which is super adorable and depressing. AJ really loves his wife, okay. He, like, is super adorable about it like old people are. Sadly, AJ's daughter was murdered, but I can't say who he is because that's some major spoiler there. Just, he's gonna be here soon along with 'them' and everything will finally go down. I kinda imagined AJ to be like Tenzin from Korra to Luke and be that father/grandfather figure… That's really weird because Luke's technically older than AJ but not really. This is a super long author's note so I'm gonna stop now. Then again, this has to be the longest chapter so far, so I guess that makes sense. I'm gonna stop now.**_


	10. Author's Note and Christmas present!

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hey guys, first of all Happy Holidays! I hope everyone has/had a fantastic Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, etc! Yes, this isn't a chapter… I know. You're probably just like: "Where the hell is the next chapter?! Why is this chick talking to me for no reason?!" Well, actually there is a reason… I wanted to treat you guys this holiday season… With a contest! Awesome, I know right!**_

_**"Wait, what's this contest about?" You say. Well, there are gonna be a hella of a lot of characters in Thawed… Like, a lot. When I mean a lot I mean the amount of S1 and S2 combined. That's like… forty characters. Many of them are minor characters, but all of them have an important role to play in the end, trust me. **_

_**"So, what's this have to do with me?" You say as you scratch your head in a state of confusion. Well, I thought maybe… I could bring your OC's into the story. **_

_**Yes, your OC's can be in this story and play a vital role in it! Everyone's OC will be in the story at some point, so everyone's a winner!**_

_**But, there's one catch… Because this is a contest and all. **_

_**Even though everyone's OC will be in the story some will be more major than others… To get your character up there you need to do one thing, and it's not hard. Take a guess where this story is going… Yes, all you need to do is just guess where the story is heading. The closest guessers will have their OC's be major characters for some time. It's like guessing the jelly beans in the jar but everyone's a winner in the end! OC's in the story will be set in place by the time Chapter 13 is published, so y'all better guess and submit by then. It takes a long time planning what a character is going to do and what role they'll play, so knowing my players ahead of time will help your character shine! To submit your character, all you have to do is format it like this.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Skills:**_

_**Bio (In Thawed):**_

_**Your prediction:**_

_**There ya go! Not that hard, right? I hope y'all have a great holiday and enjoy this little present from me! Have fun predicting and submitting because I know I'm gonna have a lot of great characters here!**_


	11. Neon Lights and Gasmasks

**Thawed **

_December 8__th__, 2077_

_9:15 PM_

_Everett Memorial Hospital_

_Wellington, Ohio_

There was a long silence between the two men that lasted for a good minute. Every second getting more uncomfortable than the last. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Alvin cleared his throat, alerting the younger man of his desire to speak, albeit awkwardly. He was never good with talking to people younger than him; his granddaughter was a testament to that.

"I know this has been a lot to take in, Luke, I really do…" He tries to make his words sound as comforting as possible, but the melancholy expression on the other male's face says everything. "But, my family and I are here for you. We're going to do everything we can for you."

Luke sighs and stares down at the covers; the lack of his limb looks awkward next to his good leg. His mind runs at a thousand miles per hour, trying to deal with the information given to him, having no choice but to believe something so absurd. Once again, faith had mocked him and brought him back to the land of the living while so many of his friends were decaying in Hades' underworld. Why did he get to defy the odds while they couldn't? It should've been Nick. It should've been Rebecca getting a reunion with her son, but no, it had to be him. Why did he get to live while so many others couldn't?

"Luke?" Alvin's soothing, gentle voice wakes him from his thoughts. Brown, doe like eyes stare up at the elder like a deer in headlights, before shifting again to a deep expression of sorrow. "Luke, what's wrong, son?"

He almost wants to feel angry at him. Angry for refusing to let him die in peace, for bringing him into a world he could barely recognize. For taking him out of his peaceful slumber and rudely forcing him to go back to a hellish nightmare. A nightmare that he had wished for years ago at the fire, but now that he had his Ark of the Covenant, was it something he truly desired? Survival was the only thing he had known for nearly three years, yet now here he is thrown into something he only dreamed of, and the only thing he can feel is anger. "I'm fine," is the only thing he can mutter as he glances at the tiled floor. "Just fine…"

He can tell Alvin isn't convinced and hears the other exhale, sure that his bushy, gray eyebrows are burrowed together in frustration. Why did Alvin have to age from a sweet, innocent newborn into this tired, weary old man? An old man who had seen so much pain and loss, something that Luke wished he could take away, and was inching closer to death's arms. Why did he remain ageless while the youngest of children he once knew were bent over and using canes? Why was he alive?

"My experience as a father and grandfather gives me a pretty good bullshit detector and I know something's wrong, son." Alvin's words sting as he's reminded of Pete, the once leader of the small group, who had at that point were optimistic about their future. God, he now longed for those days of him laughing at Nick, who would throw down the poker cards and stomp away, as Pete cried out his victory cry. "You can tell me, son."

"It's nothing…"

"I'm not gonna stop bothering you until you tell me what's wrong."

"Why did I get to live while so many of friends didn't?"

He can tell that the answer takes Alvin back a little, seeing the other man fiddle with his tie and collar and shifting in his seat, doesn't make Luke feel much better. Alvin probably had little to no clue about how to deal with this sudden realization that this miracle may have been damaged from the horrors of the apocalypse, and that the mental strain he had been through was finally starting to catch up to him. "Well…Uh…" He stutters while trying to come up with an answer that doesn't offend the other. "What do you mean?"

"So many of my friends are gone and I could've done something about it, but here I am now, sitting in a hospital bed in a world that we all longed for." He begins and looks out the large windows, the lights of the inner city leaking through the blinds. "I'm alive when so many of them deserved life more than me…"

"Don't talk like that-"

"I'm young while you're nearing your seventies and Clementine's…"

"I-"

"Why?"

It takes a few minutes before Alvin finally answers, but just like every awkward moment, it feels like hours. He let's out a fake couch into his sleeve and plays with the cuffs of his suit before his eyes eventually made their way to Luke's. "Well…I… I believe there's a reason for everything…" Luke should've known only bullshit would come out. "I think you're here for a reason, but you don't even realize it yet, and I don't think I do either, to be honest. But, if the good Lord wanted you dead, he would've killed you in that lake, and he didn't."

"What can I do?"

"You saved Clementine and led that group at a time when they needed leadership the most-"

"Yeah, and look where they ended up. They're all dead because of me…"

"People die no matter what, Lucas. That's just life and we have to face those facts, no matter how much they hurt." Alvin sighed and rubbed his temples, Luke's survivor's guilt was much worse than Sarah's, and he couldn't even comfort her when she needed it. "You did nothing wrong, Luke."

Luke only responds with a grumble and turns in bed to face the side of the bed, directly where the giant windows, which lead up to the tall ceiling, show the business of the metropolis below them. Alvin sighs and stands, knowing that the conversation they barely had was over. It was late anyway and his wife was probably worrying about him, as Rebecca wouldn't get to bed him tucking her in. He would pick up their conversation in the morning when he visited before work.

"Goodnight, Luke." He says before making his way towards the door, hoping that Luke will respond, and he does. The younger boy sits up and blinks at him before pointing at the windows.

"Can you open the blinds?"

"You want to sleep with all those lights?" Alvin asks as he gives the younger man a puzzled look, due to his extremely bizarre request.

"Yeah," Luke huffs and frowns. "They help me sleep… Y'know, make me feel safe."

The older man still looks perturbed, but does what Luke asks anyway, the blinds fly up and the neon lights of the city fill the room, acting as almost a nightlight. Luke lays back and stares at every single light on display, not even noticing that Alvin had left. The multicolored signs mesmerize them as he sees which businesses they belong too.

One is pink and the most blinding, seeming to draw attention to the animated display of a woman kicking her leg, it had to be a strip club. Flashbacks of college filled his head as he remembered some of his old college buddies took him down to one on his birthday. Nick was not amused to say the least, but the ventures of the opposite sex always made that guy uncomfortable.

Another was of a red paw print and it had to be a pet store, which made Luke relived that they had animals, and he began to wonder if Alvin would let him get a dog. Most of the other lights were Christmas decorations and after staring at them for three hours, the only one that was still on was the strip club. The reflection of the neon made him feel safe, even though he felt urges to turn around to see if a walker was behind him, but every time there was nothing. The sounds of the city lulled him to sleep like a lullaby and his eyes began to close.

A tapping noise disrupted his oncoming sleep and caused him to sit up. A swift blur raced past the window ledge and stopped right near the corner. Luke would've brushed it off as an animal at first until he saw it stand up, revealing that it was a humanoid figure.

He couldn't see much of it, due to the darkness of night, but when the strip club's neon light flickered, he could get some glimpses; enough of a look to determinate it as a threat to his safety.

The humanoid was tall, maybe about six feet if he judged correctly, and wore nothing but black. It almost seemed to act like camouflage, so that it could blend into the dark atmosphere of the night. He couldn't get a good look at other details, but he could see it was wearing a hood, trying to hide it's identify.

Luke didn't know whether to get its attention or to call for a nurse, but before he could do anything, the figure slowly turned around and peered into the window. Luke's eyes widened as he saw a glimpse of it's face, which was nothing more than a gas mask, piercing blue light emanated from it's eyeholes, and seemed to reflect almost as much as the neon pink sign.

He glanced at the button that would send nurses scattering his way and his hand rises up. The figure seems just as taken back from the sight of him as he is of it, as it steps back a little, and their little stare off seems to go on for a few seconds.

Finally, the figure regains its composure and gives one last empty look before quickly jumping to another window ledge. It seems to disappear back into the night where only it can belong, police sirens wail in the distance and make Luke feel even more uneasy, unconsciously linking whatever happened to the mysterious, hooded stranger. He lays back down and tries to get some sleep, but what had just happened keeps him up for the rest of the night.

_**A/N**_: Holy hell, this is the longest chapter on record I believe and probably the best so far! Seven pages, which is quite a doozy to write in just one night, but I did it. Merry Christmas too, even though it's over now. Also, who the hell is this weird asshole in the gas mask and hoodie? Gee, I hope he isn't extremely important for numerous reasons… And didn't just do something really bad… Hmm… Also, Luke has some huge survivor's guilt and likes to look at neon stripper signs to feel better. You go Luke! AJ's awkward around those youngsters and would make a terrible therapist. Also, it's never too late to submit your OC, so bring them in!


	12. Bloodstained Ledges and Notepads

Thawed

December 9th, 2077

9:45 AM

Everett Memorial Hospital

Wellington, Ohio

Besides the strange encounter from last night, Luke had a pretty decent night's sleep. He was surprised to see that he had actually slept for almost nine hours, something that never happened before when walkers were on his tail. It was nice to be able to sleep and really feel refreshed.

Alvin had snuck in some eggs and bacon that his wife, Aiko, had cooked for breakfast. Definitely better than eating that disgusting hospital food they served. He munched on his bacon happily while Alvin simply stared at him with a blank expression. That was a little unsettling for him, but it must have been fascinating that a man had actually come out of being frozen and was perfectly normal.

"You want some?" Luke offered a piece of that porky goodness over to the elder and smiled. "Y'know you want some of this."

"I'm good," Alvin brushed him off, "I'm good, thank you." His expression still remained blank and had a hint of sadness to it. Luke sighed and continued to dig into his food.

After a good half hour of silence, Alvin seemed to finally be unable to contain his emotions. He leaned back in his chair and exhaled, his hand covered his mouth as he stared at nothing. "My friend Harold was shot to death last night."

Luke stopped chewing and frowned. It was almost hard to believe that with how normal the world had become people were still murdered in cold blood. "I'm sorry Alvin," he sadly said. "I hope they find whoever did it and-"

"I know who it was." It was unnatural to hear such a dark, threatening tone come out of a man as sweet as Alvin, but when it did, it made you jump. Luke couldn't help but be startled when Alvin gave him a look of pure hatred, which was obviously not meant for Luke himself. No, it was meant for someone else; the person who had caused his friend's tragic demise. "It was _Him_."

"Who?"

"The less you know about _Him_, Luke, the safer you are. Please, listen to me when I tell you this;he will kill anyone who gets in his way. He's their number one hit man and no one who has encountered _Him_ has come out alive. "

"I'm confused…"

"Good," Alvin sighed. "You're still unaffected from their horrors, but I don't know how long I can keep you safe. You're especially a target…"

The hospital doors open and Luke glares at the visitors, it just had to be the two ass wipes from before, James and Janice. James, who was currently sporting a black eye and broken nose, gives Luke a sneer back. He couldn't help but remind Luke of Kenny or Troy with his attitude and temper. Janice was more reserved and seemed to awkwardly glance around the room. Alvin stared at the three and even he seemed to be uncomfortable with amount of tension in the air.

"Sir," Janice finally began after a few minutes. "We just got a call from Commissioner Victor about some blood samples found near the kitchen counter."

"What did he say?"

"Well," the medic continued, " it's definitely _hid_ blood. Victor thinks that Harold and _Him_ got into a struggle before he finally got hisgun out."

Alvin closed his eyes in concentration and mumbled something unintelligible. "Damn, could they get some identification on whohe is?" he finally said softly. Luke, who continued to eat his now very cold eggs, began to eavesdrop. They all were hiding something from him and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Nothing," James said with a frown. "There's nobody in this city who matches up to this sonuvabitch."

"Surely there's somebody," Alvin replied. "This is a city of nearly a million people, James. There has to be a face behind that mask…"

Mask? Flashbacks of what had occurred last night filled Luke's mind and he squirmed at the thought of them. Did he actually encounter _Him_? Maybe he should tell them… Yeah, if that means he's a target now than he should tell them. "Uh…"

James scoffed at him and smirked. "Looks like Luke here wants to chime in here. Kid, leave this to government agents and the police who actually know what they're doing-"

"Does he wear a gas mask?"

The room got so quiet at that moment that you could hear a pin drop, all eyes were wide and on Luke. Even James seemed to be taken aback at Luke's sudden response. "How do you know that?" The older man finally uttered in shock.

"I saw somebody running on the ledge last night before I fell asleep." Luke pointed at said window ledge and glared at James. "It looked like they were trying to make a quick escape from something."

"What time?" Alvin bolted up and Janice quickly pulled a notepad out of her pocket. She began to quickly jot notes down. "Son, this is important. Tell me everything that you saw!"

"Around midnight I heard sirens and then I saw him going by…" Luke started slowly so Janice could catch up. "It was hard to see, but I know he was definitely wearing a gas mask."

"What else?"

"A hood and maybe leather? I don't know it was too dark to get anything out…"

"Did he see you?" Janice asked as she continued to write. "Did he notice you at all?"

Luke hesitated for a second, as their gazes got more intense. He didn't want to be involved in this at all, but if this information would help bring closure, then he really had no choice. "Yes."

The three others looked at each other like they had seen a ghost, but in reality Luke was pretty sure he had. Alvin fell back in his chair; he paled a bit and put his hand to his mouth. "Oh god," he would mutter every few seconds. "Oh god, son…"

"What did he do?" James demanded as he got close to Luke's face. "What did he do when saw you?!"

"Back off," Luke pushed him away. "He didn't do anything really… I think he was just as shocked to see me as I was to see him."

Janice walked over to the window and gasped. "James, have a look at this!" She cried and went to grab a camera from her bag. James rushed over and scowled when he saw the ledge.

"Blood…"

_**A/N: Oh no, bros! It's bad news bears for our crew! Poor Harold, RIP bruh. Also, James is the Gary Oak to Luke's Ash Ketchum. Also, Him seems to be a bad butt, but who is he?! Well, you need to continue to find out because it's a long story.**_


	13. Funerals, Flashbacks, and Vodka

_Thawed_

_Chapter 13: Funerals, Flashbacks, and Vodka_

"_Stupid, Clementine," the small boy muttered to himself as he maneuvered through the busy crowds of the city. "She didn't go to school, so why is she making me?"_

_The six-year-old had woken up to Clementine gently shaking and eventually forcing him out of bed. He had made sure his disdain for school was apparent since weeks before hand, but Clementine wouldn't take it. _

"_Be grateful, Alvin," she scolded as she dragged him out the door. "There are so many kids that are never going to get an education or live in a safe place. Take this opportunity and make your parents proud."_

_He scoffed as he recalled her words and rolled his eyes. She had no clue what would make his parents proud, but neither did he. He never met his father and his mother died a day after his birth. The only thing he had of them was an old photo Clementine had found in his mother's pocket. God, he treasured that photo. _

_He glanced at the old school building coming into view and stopped. He supposed he could've skipped, but he was hesitant too. If they took the role and saw he wasn't there, Clementine would surely know he had skipped, and then he would have to suffer her wrath. That woman was terrifying when she was angry. _

_Still, would this make his parents proud of him? He would do anything to make them happy; even if they weren't with him physically. AJ sighed and entered the school, looking at the architecture from the 1920's. _

_Old paintings of white men with beards and fancy suits adored the halls, making the small boy intimated. They looked so serious, but why?_

"_I think they look like all have sticks up their butt." The voice makes AJ leap back in shock. He turns around to see a pale boy his age standing right next to him, the other child grins. "Don't you think they look funny?"_

_AJ shakily nods and tries to regain his composure. "Yeah, kind of, I guess…" He started and looked back up at the portraits. After hearing this child's comment, he couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, they do."_

"_I'm Harold, by the way," Harold begins and pulls his hand out of his pocket, offering AJ a handshake he eagerly accepts. _

"_AJ, but my real name's Alvin," AJ replies. "This place is weird."_

"_Tell me about it," Harold sighs and looks at the interior of the main hallway in front of them. "It kinda looks like a castle."_

_AJ nodded in agreement and continued to walk. "Do you know where the kindergarten room is?" He asked as he quickly realized he had no clue where he was going. Harold laughed and grabbed his arm. _

"_It's down the other hall, right near the bathrooms, dude." The other child started as he dragged AJ along with him. "You were going up to the eight-grade area, and that's a scary place to be."_

_Alvin couldn't help but shudder at the thought of the large, scary eighth grader brutes stomping over him at lightning fast speeds. "I think you just saved my life, Harold."_

"_Don't sweat it, AJ, we gotta stick together here. By the way, where did you get that hat?"_

_The African-American boy looks up at the large, red and white baseball cap on his head and pauses. Clementine said this was from a friend named Kenny, but he sure didn't remember him. "My sister got it from some guy named Kenny. Apparently he used to take care of us or something, but they wouldn't let him into Wellington, so he gave her this for me to wear."_

"_That's depressing, man," Harold started as the door to the kindergarten room came closer to their view. The solemn portraits on the walls were replaced with cutesy morals made out of finger paints. _

_AJ took off his cap and stared down at the rough material of the old, dirty hat. He frowned at the fact that he would never know the man that had saved him and his sister's life. "Yeah, it is…"_

_Harold eventually stopped walking and opened the door to the room. The sweet smell of cinnamon and antibacterial wipes filled AJ's nostrils and anxiety began to take a hold of him. There were at least twenty kids in that room and they could've easily hated him. He was always picked on in the neighborhood due to his larger size and he didn't want to through that in a classroom. He didn't have Clementine to run too when he got overwhelmed with their taunts. _

_Harold must have noticed the young boy hesitate as he laid his hands on his shoulders and gave Alvin a deep frown. "What's wrong, man?"_

"_It's nothing… I just… I'm scared…"_

"_Of what?"_

_AJ sighed and looked at the floor in embarrassment. "Well," he began, "I'm kind of tubby, and everyone always makes fun of me in my neighborhood. They always called me "lard butt" and stuff-"_

"_Who picks on you?" Harold huffed and crossed his arms angrily. "I'll beat them up myself!"_

"_It's-it's not important," AJ continued. "I just don't want to get picked on here. All I want to do is make friends, but I know people will make fun of me due to my size."_

_Harold peeked into the classroom and frowned, making him seem older than he really was. "You come to me if someone starts messing with you, alright?" The smaller boy seemed dead serious and Alvin lets out a shaky nod. "I'll beat them up myself."_

_AJ stops for a second before looking back up at Harold, he's slightly intimated of the pale child even though he was much bigger than him. He nods again and gives him a weak smile, "okay." Harold's grim expression changes into a wide-eyed grin in just milliseconds. _

"_Awesome, man," he pats Alvin's shoulders and gives him a thumbs up. "Stay with me, AJ, and you're gonna be just fine!"_

The light touch of her fingertips bring him back into reality, reminiscing the good times he had with his dear friend. The older man turns to see his wife beside him, her eyes full of concern and worry. He sighs and rubs his temples, knowing what she's going to say. "Aiko, I'm fine-"

"Alvin, stop pulling this façade, please. You're allowed to grieve, hon. You just lost your best friend of nearly sixty years, it's okay." She begins as she interlaces her fingers between his. He can't help but shudder when he feels her soft, gentle hand brush against his rough, calloused ones. "I can't see you do this, babe."

"Sugarplum, I'm okay, I really am," Alvin says as he looks out the windows of the limousine. The dreary, gray skies seem to reflect the mood perfectly as if even God was mourning the loss of this great man. "I'm fine…"

Aiko is clearly not the least bit convinced and closes her eyes, leaning back into the leather seat and exhaling. "You're killing yourself, Alvin. You try so hard to put on a tough face and it hurts, Alvie. You don't give yourself any time to grieve…"

"I can't grieve… These people need someone who's strong and can lead them through the storm. You know that those bastards will take advantage of this city if I'm vulnerable." Alvin frowns and watches the buildings turn into blurs and seem to blend into the dull background. "I promised Clementine I would protect this place with my life… You know that Wellington was her life work-"

"I know that," Aiko softly replies and lays her head on his shoulder, some of the tension vanishes knowing the woman he loved was there beside him. That she was still here with him and not dead like the rest. "But, Alvie, people need someone who's human. Someone who'll laugh, cry, smile, and mourn with them. God, Alvin, have you ever thought that by you concealing your emotions that you're making yourself more vulnerable? They'll sense that you're falling apart and take advantage of that."

Alvin bit his lip and frowned. "But, I have to stay strong for you and the kids-"

Aiko immediately sat up and gave him a disapproving glare, something she would only give the children when they misbehaved. "Alvin Jones, you do not need to put on some tough act for me, the grandkids, or Anne." She waved her finger at him and scowled, making him chuckle for a moment. "I'm being dead serious!"

"The children need someone to be firm and guide them," he argued. "Look at Sarah, she'll be pregnant by the end of next year unless I don't do something!"

"What she needs, Alvin, is someone to support her and talk to her. Yelling at her is making things worse, trust me."

Alvin looked at his wife with an expression that screamed he was desperate. Aiko was always better at dealing with these situations than him; she was truly his other half. He'd be lost without her. "What do I do?"

"She inherited your stubbornness, hon. She doesn't know how to grieve and is traumatized by what happened… You both are."

"That doesn't make me lash out-"

"Alcohol, partying and running off are her coping mechanisms, babe." Aiko couldn't help but pout as she thought of her granddaughter. "They're horrible, destructive coping mechanisms, but it's the only way she knows how to grieve. Just like overworking is your mechanism. If you sat down and talked to her, maybe you could both get help."

Alvin looked away and continued staring out the window. Sarah was just acting out because she hanging out with the wrong crowd and being a rebellious teen. If she really wanted help she would've talked to him months before. Besides, he was fine. If he wasn't tough, how would this city survive? Clementine was strong and he had to be that as well. He could feel Aiko move from his embrace and stare off into nothing. Alvin couldn't help but allow himself to drift away into happier times he longed to go back to.

Alvin immediately noticed it was an extremely cloudy day, which was almost insulting. Today was a far too happy occasion for dark, gloomy clouds to block up the sun. He feels the tiny bundle in his arms squirm and looks down to see large, doe-like eyes staring up at him.

_At five-ò-clock in the morning, on November 28th, 2041, Christa Lee Jones was born perfectly healthy with a full head of black, curly hair and a strong set of lungs. Everything seemed to be in slow motion to Alvin as they cleaned the wailing infant on Aiko's chest, her eyes focused only on the baby. Even if she was covered in blood and afterbirth, Christa was the most beautiful thing the two had ever seen. _

_Of course, after she was cleaned off and fed, Aiko had passed him the tiny, pink bundle of blankets. Alvin couldn't help but shake as he was given the baby, no, his daughter. He was a father now, but he surely was failing at it so far. Clementine, now graying and in her early fifties, stood up and helped him position the newborn so that she could be comfortable. The older woman was a master at holding babies and guided them when it came to childcare. Alvin was sure they'd be lost without her. _

"_Just like this, AJ." Clementine began, using the affectionate nickname he had since he was an infant. She moved the newborn so that Christa's head rested on the crook of his elbow. "Now, make sure you keep on supporting her head."_

_Alvin nodded and looked down at the cooing infant. Christa's eyes were wide open and glancing around the room, trying to decipher where she was. He smiled and kissed her forehead, being gentle so that his lips didn't crush her, even though that was impossible._

"_It's strange out here, huh?" He asked to the baby, knowing he would get no answer. "I know you'd rather be back in mommy's tummy, but you're officially evicted now."_

_He chuckles as Christa scowls and sucks on her fist. How did he help create something so perfect? He turned to see Aiko tiredly smiling at the father and daughter. Her hands rested on her now flat and sore stomach, and Alvin didn't think she could be more beautiful. _

"_Well," Alvin smiled and kissed her tiny forehead again. "Don't you worry, baby bear, daddy's going to protect you from all the bad stuff in the world."_

_Clementine gave him a tearful smile as if she was a mother realizing her son had grown up. She had promised Rebecca he would keep him safe, and here he was now with his own child. Here he was now with his daughter in the world that was finally safe. The cure had recently been distributed and it was up to the military to exterminate the rest of the walkers. It was over. This is what everyone she loved sacrificed themselves for, and she knew Rebecca, Luke, Kenny, Christa, Omid, Nick, Sarah, Alvin, and Lee were all smiling down on them from the other side. _

_The door opened and Alvin couldn't help but grin as he saw the visitor step in. His suit was messy from most likely sprinting several blocks and in his hand was a box of vodka. _

"_Harold!" Alvin beamed as Harold gently pulled him into an embrace, being mindful of the baby in the other man's arms. "I thought you would never show up!"_

"_And miss this cutie pie?" Harold motioned at Christa, who was waving her arms around in curiosity. "Hell no."_

_Clementine frowned at the vodka box in his hands and crossed her arms. "Vodka, really?"_

"_Yeah, we're gonna celebrate tonight!"_

_Aiko, however, chuckled and playfully slapped Clementine's shoulder. "How the hell did you even sneak alcohol into the hospital?"_

_Alvin couldn't help but laugh as well and wondered how Harold managed to bring the vodka in. "Yeah, man. How did you pull this one off?"_

_All eyes were on Harold as he pulled out a tiny slip of paper from his pocket, a phone number was scrawled on the inside. "I have my ways with the ladies…"_

_Alvin's eyes widened as he took the paper with his free hand. "Harold, did you flirt with a nurse?" He asked as he examined the phone number. Aiko busted out laughing at the thought of Harold acting seductive just so he could bring in alcohol. _

"_Yeah, but she was hot, so I might call her back." The other man took the note back and stuffed it back into his pouch. _

"_Harold, you're nearly thirty-six years old," Clementine began with a smirk. "Are you ever going to settle down?"_

"_To be frank, no." He replied. "I don't really want kids, to be honest. Maybe I could be like the George Clooney of this city, you know? Like, the most eligible bachelor type that all the ladies want."_

"_I'm sure you'll meet someone, though," Aiko said as she leaned back on the bed. "There's someone out there for everyone."_

"_Well, maybe I just haven't found her yet, but I ain't having kids," Harold stated with a smirk. "I'd rather be the cool uncle type to this little lady, to be honest."_

_Alvin rolled her eyes at his friend as Harold began to open up the box, pulling out a bottle of vodka in the process. "Nothing says we're welcoming a new baby by getting drunk, huh?" _

_Harold laughed at the comment before turning, "Yep, if there's a reason to get drunk, we're gonna get drunk."_

_"You boys are making me jealous!" Aiko laughed and crossed her arms. "I gotta sit this one out!"_

_"Why?" Harold frowned as he poured the drinks into cups he stole from the cafeteria. "You're not pregnant anymore, you can drink."_

_"I'm breastfeeding her, I don't need my baby drunk, thank you."_

_"Oh..." Harold softly muttered as the drinks were all poured. Alvin gave Christa back to Aiko and took a cup, even Clementine joined in. _

_"To Alvin, Aiko, and their baby Christa!" Harold cried as the cups were lifted up. "That Christa lives a long happy life and the world stays not shitty!"_

_"Cheers!" The cups tapped each other and they all drank until closing hours. _

Christa didn't live to be past the age of thirty-six, leaving behind three young children and her parents. Though the walkers were gone, Alvin believed the world had gotten even worse now that his princess was gone.

"Alvin?" A tug on his hand brings him back into reality. They stand on the steps of the cathedral; the gothic architecture haunts him as gargoyles stare down at him. It seems like those stone creatures were mocking the couple as tiny droplets of the rain began to stain them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Aiko muttered with a sad smile. "This cathedral..."

"How can something so beautiful be tainted with sin and sorrow?" Alvin finally said. The rain didn't bother him as he stared at the beautiful church, reminding him almost of the Notre Dame in Paris. "How did we get here, Aiko?"

The Asian woman hesitates for a moment, her lip quivers at the thought of why they were here a year ago. Their future seemed so bright together last year; Alvin was planning on going into retirement near Christmas, Aiko was hoping to start her bakery, and Christa had just gotten a major promotion at her job. Why did it all have to be taken away? What did they do to deserve this?

She looked at the looming church in front of them and sighed. "I don't know, Alvin..."

_They stayed at the graves for an hour after the funeral; everyone else had gone home at that point, giving them only condolences. Even Patrick's parents left, having to catch their train back to Alexandra, but they left small treats for the children. _

_Alvin felt the rain soak him as he knelt down on the soft, dewy grass, ignoring the rest of the world around him. It seemed like even the sky was crying over the loss of Christa and her husband Patrick, as it began to rain even harder after they had buried the caskets. _

_The children stood solemnly behind him, he could hear Rebecca and Peter sniffling in the background, Sarah had stumbled back to the car when the rainfall became too much for her. _

_"Alvin," Aiko finally began, her eyes still red from crying. "I-I think it's time to go back..."_

_He didn't look at her and stared at the polished headstone with his daughter's name engraved on it. "A few more minutes, Aiko, please." _

_"Honey, please... we can't afford Clementine to get sick..." She motioned to the elderly woman in her wheelchair, breathing tubes attached to her nose. _

_Clementine scowled at Aiko, making the wrinkles on her face seem more noticeable. "Aiko, I'll be fine."_

_"No, you heard what the doctor said, Clem!" Aiko cried. "You're battling cancer and we don't need pneumonia on top of that."_

_The shower intensified and soon little Rebecca was shivering at the cold droplets hitting her. "Grandma," she started as she tugged on Aiko's dress. "Grandma... I'm cold..."_

_"Alvin, the children can't take this weather-"_

_"Then take them back to the car, Aiko. Take them and Clem back to the house with Anne, okay?"_

_Alvin's request makes Aiko frown, she crosses her arms and sighs. "What about you, Alvie?" She says with concern. "Do you just want me to leave you here?"_

_"Come back for me in a little bit... I... I just need some time to say goodbye." His fingers trace the etched letters as he closes his eyes. _

_Aiko couldn't do anything but only nod at her husband's request, she wrapped her arms around her grandchildren and kissed their heads. "S-Say goodbye to mommy and daddy, babies."_

_Peter hesitated before placing some flowers down on the grave, he muttered words that no one could hear before making his way to their vehicle. Rebecca, however, embraced tombstones and sobbed for her parents, forcing Aiko to carry the toddler back. _

_"I'll kill whoever did this, Clementine." Alvin finally uttered to his mother figure as Aiko struggled to get Rebecca in her car seat. "I won't rest until I get this fucker."_

_The elderly woman closed her eyes and sighed, it was shaky due to her health, but the firmness she had acquired from her youth remained. "I know this is hard, but you must not let revenge go to your head. You need to be strong, Alvin, or you'll fall into their trap."_

_"They took my daughter and son-in-law!" The man snapped, finally looking away from the grave to glare at the sickly female. "No, he took my daughter and son-in-law away, and you want me to do nothing?"_

_"I didn't say not to do anything," Clementine calmly replied. "I loved Christa and Patrick too, but they want a reaction out of you, Alvin. They want you to be weak and make indecisive decisions that leave the city weak. They've been doing this for nearly forty years and they won't stop until they get their way..."_

_"Then how come they haven't done anything like this to you, then?" Alvin finally asked as Aiko came over to wheel her away. _

_"Because," Clementine solemnly said as she looked at the sky. "They didn't have him... They didn't have a monster..." _

_His wife gave a sympathetic look to him before she drove away, leaving him finally alone to grieve. He tried to keep his composure before breaking out in pitiful sobs, hiding the pain he didn't want his children or wife to see. _

_Fingers dug into the grass as he wailed without a care, the rain camouflaging any tears on his face. He cried out of grief for the child he had lost. _

_"Christa, baby... I'm so sorry..." He cried as he clung onto the tombstone of his daughter. "Daddy's sorry..."_

_Just two days prior his sweet Christa was alive and healthy, happily talking to him about her job promotion as she picked Rebecca up from daycare. Disney songs blared in the background as the small girl sang along. _

_"I'll be fine, dad." She had laughed before hanging up, the last time he would her voice. The last time he would have a conversation with her. The last day she was alive._

_"I'm sorry, baby bear... I'm sorry..." His emotion turned to anger as he thought of her murder and the murderer who was still running free. He let out an anguished cry as he threw the clump of grass now forming in his hand. _

_"I'll kill him, baby... I'll kill him with my bare hands..." He could see himself violently killing the one responsible in several ways as he continued. "He won't hurt anyone again... I promise... God, Christa... It should have been me..." He stared up into the heavens as he let out one last mournful cry. "It should have been me!"_

_"Alvin?"_

_His eyes widen at the realization he was no longer alone and that someone had been watching him the entire time. He slowly turned around to face the intruder. "Harold?"_

_Harold stood behind him with a box in his hand, the rain making his now white hair stick to his face. "Alvin..."_

_"Go back home with your wife, Harold. Please, leave me here..."_

_Harold's mouth turned into a thin, straight line of disapproval and he scowled at the grieving man. "You think I'll leave you here in this rainstorm with no one to take you back? Hell no..."_

_"Harold-"_

_"I'm not leaving and nothing you can do will change that." Harold firmly said as he sat down beside Alvin on the grass. "I'm staying with you the whole way, pal."_

_Alvin is puzzled when Harold begins to open the box, taking out a vodka bottle and two cups. He pours the alcohol out and hands a cup to the other man, who takes it with a confused expression. "Vodka...?"_

_"For old time's sake," Harold weakly smiled and tapped their glasses together. _

_"Harold... I... Thank you..." Alvin finally sputtered as he drank the vodka. "Thank you..."_

_" We'll get through this together, man. Alvin, stick with me and you'll be fine."_

He's back at the steps of the cathedral in an instant, the rain soaking them both as Aiko motions towards the door. She stared at him with a solemn expression before exhaling deeply.

"You ready?"

He hesitates for a second before opening the door, the sound of an organ faintly playing greets his ears, it was now or never.

"Yes..."

A/N: I apologize for being inactive for nearly a month, but midterms got in the way. Hopefully, a 4,000-word chapter can make up for it! And yes, Anne is confirmed in this story! I hinted at her several times throughout the chapter!

Also... fuck him and them... But, at the same time, not him... His identity will never be known... Until later... But, fuck him for killing Christa and Harold. Also, Harold ;_;


End file.
